Final Fantasy X: A Sinful Era
by mikekern88
Summary: The time is one thousand years before the defeat of Sin. A war was raging between Bevelle and Zanarkand. Vincent, a Bevelle soldier, tells his story about his experience during the new era of Sin.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
--------  
  
The time is one thousand years before the defeat of Sin. A war was raging between Bevelle and Zanarkand. Vincent, a Bevelle soldier, tells his story about his experience during the new era of Sin. 


	2. Recruited

Recruited  
---------  
  
"Vincent Valentine, report to the palace lounge immediately," exclaimed a distinct voice over the palace's loudspeaker.  
  
When I heard my name called at the Bevelle palace, I thought I was in big trouble even though I hadn't done anything wrong. That's usually the reason people are called up to the palace, anyway.  
  
As I went up the long stairway to the palace lounge, I saw my best friend, Ronald. Ronald was always like the brother that I never had. He had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and he was about 5'11". Compared to him I was small. Besides, I was only almost 15 and he was 16. I was about 5'3", I had dark brown hair, and eyes that changed from blue to green every now and then.  
  
"Hey Vincent, over here," Ronald shouted from above.  
  
I ran up the stairs, meeting Ronald on the highbridge next to the palace lounge.  
  
"Man, we've been recruited into the Bevelle army," he said, "I can't believe this!"  
  
"What?! Those stupid sons of a shoopuf," I cursed, "why are they even in a war anyway?!"  
  
"Vincent Valentine, report immediately to the palace lounge," I heard again over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Oh I gotta go," I told Ronald, "I'll see you later!"  
  
I ran into the palace lounge, welcomed by the commander of Bevelle's army, General Hagard.  
  
"Hello Mr. Valentine," said General Hagard, "you are here because I have recruited you into Bevelle's army."  
  
"So I've heard," I replied.  
  
"Okay, Vincent, you are stationed at the Nagi Plains. You are to arrive by midnight. When you arrive, you will be briefed, and given your preparations," he stated clearly, in a monotonous voice, "you are dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir," I said with a sigh of disappointment.  
  
I ran out of the palace lounge, meeting Ronald outside on the highbridge again.  
  
"I'm stationed at the Nagi Plains," I told him.  
  
"Hey! That's where I'm stationed," he said with enthusiasm, "at least we'll still be able to hang out once in a while!"  
  
"Cool! Anyway, we better go, the Nagi Plains are quite a walk away," I said.  
  
"Na-ah," Ronald corrected me, "it won't take long, it's right near us."  
  
"Yeah but there are fiends on the way," I reassured to him.  
  
I went down the stairway to the street, and walked home. Once there, I was greeted by my mom and little sister.  
  
"Vincent, what's the rush," asked my mom.  
  
"Mom, I've been recruited into the Bevelle army," I replied.  
  
"What?! No! I will not allow my precious little Vincent to be in the army! No way," she exclaimed.  
  
"Mom! You know that if I really had a choice, I'd decline! But I can't! Look, I'm going to get my stuff and leave, okay? I'm really sorry," I told her with an adult attitude.  
  
"Oh, Vincent, please be careful! I don't want any officers here telling me you're dead," my mom said, worried about me.  
  
"Okay Mom, I'll try. I'm going to go get my stuff," I said and went to do so until I saw my little sister, Serenity staring at me with tears pouring down her rosy red cheeks.  
  
"Vincie! Dun go! Pwease dun go! I wuv you! Stay here," Serenity cried.  
  
"Aww, Serenity, I'll come back. I promise you," I reassured her.  
  
I then wiped a tear from her cheek, and gathered a few things. I made sure I had my potions, water, fruit and canned veggies. Then, on my way out, I kissed my mom and Serenity and said my goodbyes. I quickly ran outside, meeting Ronald at the Bevelle exit.  
  
"Ready to go Ronald," I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," he said. 


	3. Stationed At Nagi One

Stationed at Nagi - One  
-----------------------  
  
Ronald and I talked a lot on our way to the Nagi Plains.  
  
"So Vince, what did you bring with you?" Ronald asked.  
  
"Just some potions, apples, green beans, oranges, grapes, and all that," I responded.  
  
***********Hours Later************  
  
We had just arrived at the entrance to the Nagi Plains. The land there was SO beautiful. The trees swayed with green leaves matching their grassy parallels. The snowy slopes of Gagazet sparkled further out. Besides, I had a clear view of the ocean without even being at the edge of the Nagi Plains cliff. I could have sworn that I saw Luca Stadium from where I stood. From that very spot, I was stunned; completely taken in by the beautiful sight; daydreamy.  
  
"HEY! YOU! IF YOUR A RECRUIT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW! OTHERWISE, PISS OFF! NOW!" said a loud, tough voice, breaking me away from my moment.  
  
Ronald and I walked over to where we saw other recruits lined up with their commander pacing back and forth. I didn't know whether their commander was nervous, anxious, or just plain angry, but whatever it was, I sure didn't want to find out from his attitude. When we got there, we lined up next to the other recruits, until the commander came with his piss poor attitude again.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RECRUITS?!" the commander yelled at me and Ronald. I had to bite my lip hard to keep from laughing at his face when he got mad. When the commander got mad, his mustache seemed to contract, while more fine lines appeared on his face than on a normal person.  
  
"UMMM....LINING UP SIR," I said, still trying hard not to laugh. Then, the commander just kept staring at me with a cold stare, like that of a wolf preying on another animal. Then, I realized what was wrong. I wasn't properly dressed in my uniform.  
  
"GET YOUR UNIFORM YOU LEECH!" yelled the commander, whose mouth seemed to be only an inch from my face. I had to squint my eyes to block the spit.  
  
I looked over to my right, and noticed a green tent, about double the size of a camping tent, but small for a regime. Assuming that was where my uniform was, I walked over and opened its curtains and entered. Inside were cots lined up from one end of the tent to the other. The sheets on each bed were stretched and laid flawlessly and the pillows looked as flat as bricks. As I walked to the end of the room, I noticed a uniform on each of the two last beds. Assuming they belonged to Ronald and me, I grabbed one and put it on. The uniforms had black rubber boots, a chrome chest plate shield, a chrome face plate shield, brown cargo coveralls, chrome shin protectors, and arm covers with chrome armor attachments. It fit perfectly, but it wasn't exactly one of the more comfortable clothes I'd worn. I was sure Ronald felt the same.  
  
"You look sharp man!" I told Ronald.  
  
"Thanks, but we both won't be sharp anymore if we don't get back out there. Everyone is waiting for us. Come on." Ronald said, in a rush to stay out of trouble with the commander.  
  
I ran quickly to the other side of the tent, and swept through it's curtains toward the line up.  
  
"OKAY SOLDIERS! I WILL NOW GIVE YOUR BRIEFING! WE HAVE RECIEVED WORD THAT THERE IS A POSSIBLE REBEL FACTION FROM ZANARKAND LOITERING IN THIS AREA! OUR INTELLIGENCE OFFICERS WILL BRIEF YOU ON THE SITUATION! PAY ATTENTION!" yelled the commander. He then came up to me, and gave me the cold stare and the lazy eye. You know, that scary expression you make with your eye, with your eyebrows down giving a very angry look, and then twitching one of your eyes like your about to hurt the person your looking at.  
  
"Better not screw up boy, I'm gonna keep a sharp eye on you." whispered the commander to me in his distinct voice of warning. He then walked to my side facing our line up and I sighed but tried not to show it for fear of being yelled at over and over again.  
  
"Soldiers! Our gathered intelligence infers that the rebel faction is highly armed but does not impose any extreme threat to our forces. However, it is recommended that you all prepare for injuries that may be suffered." announced the intelligence officer briefly.  
  
The commander then yelled again, "Everyone! Make sure you get to sleep. You will be waking up tomorrow at 06:00:00 hours! Now, to your tents and sleep!"  
  
I ran off into the tent and took my boots off and slipped under my uncomfortable bed sheets and rested my head on the brick-like object that they call a pillow... 


End file.
